


Dark Horizon

by FreeGrain



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Jupiter vs Camp Half-Blood, Demigods, F/F, Gen, dark au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: It was just an ordinary day. But everything changed when Camp Jupiter attacked.The Romans have changed into some darker versions of themselves and taken over Camp Half-Blood. With most of the powerhouses out of town, Piper and Annabeth are left to try and save their remaining camp.{Discontinued}





	1. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably been done before but I've had this planned for a while. It'll be gayer, I promise.

Piper hit the ground, freezing in place. A sword hovered at her throat, threatening to spill her life blood all over the floor. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to gather her thoughts. What the actual fuck was happening?

Hazel stood over her, her golden spatha cutting the edge of her throat. Her friend stared down at her, lips curved in an uncharacteristic grin.

"Hazel, what's going on?" Piper begged. "Why are you attacking us? Why-"

Hazel lunged forward, grabbing her by the throat. Her fingers were tight, squeezing Piper's breath from her lungs. She didn't understand. What had gotten into Hazel? More like what had gotten into Camp Jupiter?

It had just been a normal day for Camp Half-Blood. She'd woken up, eaten and gone to train with Annabeth. That had been quite exhausting. It wasn't just sparring with her, they had to do the whole obstacle course thing. One thing Piper did not like in mornings was climbing the lava wall. No, not at all.

But almost just after she'd showered and dressed and been all prepared to relax, an attack come out of the blue. Well, halfbloods were always being attacked, it was nothing new. But this attack came from their allies, Camp Jupiter.

One minute it was all peaceful and training and the next a legion was marching on them. Piper had only her stupid knife on her which she would never dare use on Hazel. She didn't know what the hell she was supposed to do.

It didn't help that most of the powerful demigods were out of camp at the moment.

Jason and Percy were off on a quest together, beings bros as they were. She didn't even know. Sometimes she wondered if Jason was dating her or Percy. Seriously. Those two were so close, you really couldn't tell.

Leo, gods know what Leo was doing. He had gone to a volcano with Nyssa for some reason. Something about needing the right rock for an invention of his or whatever. She really didn't know and asking would just lead to a huge rant about rocks. So he was gone as well.

Nico and Will were off on a trip to Italy. Will had been pestering Nico to tell him about his country but the pale boy had refused. So naturally, Solace had decided to take matters into his own hands. He'd gotten them plane tickets and now Nico had to show him what Italy was like.

Not even Clarisse was in camp. She and Chris had gone to college and wouldn't be returning until next winter. And even then, it would only be for a few weeks before they'd be of for again.

So that had left herself and Annabeth mainly in charge of the camp.

"Silence, bitch," Hazel snarled. "Did I say you could speak?"

That's when Piper knew for certain that something was wrong. Hazel, her Hazel, would never have sworn like that. The poor girl had only just gotten over people saying stuff like crap and damn. No way would she have said that word ever.

She wanted to ask, to beg her. What was wrong with her? What had happened?

But with a sword at her throat, Piper knew it was best to keep her mouth shut.

Outside, the clang of swords and the cries of surprise rised and help racked through her ears. Camp Half-Blood was pretty much equal in strength to Camp Jupiter but no one wanted to hurt their friends. But the fighting still went on.

No one was going to give up their camp without a fight. Especially not when their opponent was looking for one. Piper tried to decide how she'd get past Hazel's blade. Palming the blade aside and lunging in for a tackle seemed the best bet but if that didn't work, Hazel would likely spear her-

"Stop!"

A commanding voice rang across the camp and Piper instantly knew who it was. It was Annabeth, standing atop the Athena Cabin. Her drakon-bone sword was out and pointing at the sky as she tried to get everyone's attention.

Amazingly, everyone did pause, turning their gazes to the blonde girl.

"Camp Half-Blood surrenders!" Annabeth announced. A ripple of opposition ran through the Greek demigods. Piper understood their distaste. They weren't cowards! They could fight the Romans and win with ease!

But she also understood that Annabeth was trying to keep the bloodshed low. Perhaps she hoped to reason with them, get a truce going. Piper herself hoped she could reason with them.

"Stop fighting! Greeks! Please," Annabeth begged, looking so worried. "This is not what we have to do!" Gradually, the Greeks begrudgingly set down their weapons, glaring at the Roman with an intense hatred. Every single Roman gazed back, a creepy grin on their faces.

Hazel's hand curled around her hair, the shorter girl laughing softly in her ear. "Wise move by Chase there," the dark skinned girl whispered with a snarl. "Though disappointing. Our Praetor was hoping for a few bodies to decorate our temples with."

Piper shivered in horror. What was this? Hazel would never have been like this in her right mind. Something must taken over her brain. That was it. That's what was wrong with all the Romans. Something like the eidleons or whatever had taken the seven over last time.

Hazel grabbed her by the back of her shirt and started dragging her away, surprisingly strong for her size. Piper stumbled and only managed to keep her balance. She twisted her torso, trying to see where they are going.

Annabeth had hopped off the cabin, only to be immediately surrounded by Roman demigods. She raised her hands in surrender, dropping her sword to the ground. She vanished from sight.

Piper finally managed to turn around, making Hazel readjust her grip.

"Relax," Piper said, her voice falsely calm. "We surrendered. I'll come with you. Just lead the way."

Hazel looked up at her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. She was trying to figure out if it was a trick or not. Piper dipped her head, respectively. Hazel gave her a curt nod then strode off. Her golden spatha sheathed where she hoped to the gods it remained.

Piper walked over her, touching her dagger. No way in hell would she ever hurt her friend but for self defence purposes, she was glad to still have it. Nothing about this situation was good.

Then Piper realised that Hazel was leading her towards the Big House. That was weird. Why? She'd assumed that Hazel would take her to whoever's really in charge. A sickening feeling bubbled in her stomach. Maybe they were already here.

Hazel nudged her forward, indicating for her to enter. Piper stepped up and pushed the door open cautiously. It creaked open easily. She walked in, looking around.

"Declare yourself," a cold voice echoed across the hallway.

Piper's heart almost stopped in her chest. No. No not her too.

Hazel stepped up behind her, pushing her way deeper inside. "Hazel, Daughter of Pluto, returning with my captive."

"Enter," the voice said.

Hazel nudged Piper forward and she stumbled, catching the wall to prevent her from falling. Hazel sniggered. Piper ignored her friend and ventured deeper into the house.

Reyna stood just inside the doorframe, facing into the room, not even sparing her a look. Frank stood behind her, glancing back at her. Piper was shocked by the cold look in his eyes. The Frank she knew wasn't even there.

"Chiron," Reyna smirked. "We're taking over here. Stand down unless you want a fight." She slowly drew her sword, taking time to let the metal scrape of the sheathe.

Chiron stood at the other side of the room, out of his wheelchair and staring at Reyna. He didn't look angry or worried, just disappointed. He was probably used to things like this. He had trained so many heroes he must have given up on his expectations.

"Bloodshed isn't necessary, Praetor," Chiron sighed, rubbing his forehead. "None of this is necessary. All you had to do was talk to us."

Reyna's lip twitched. "Bloodshed is alway necessary when it comes to Greeks, Chiron," she snapped. "It's the only thing you fools understand."

She looked back at Frank. "Watch him. He isn't to leave this room," she ordered. Frank crossed his arms over his chest, making his muscles bulge. He nodded and Reyna strode out of the room.

Reyna stopped beside Piper, the taller woman gazing down at her. Piper was taken back. No. They couldn't have got Reyna too. She was Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano. Basically the female dark skinned version of Superman. No dark force could take her down.

But one had, resulting in the completely changed person in front of her. Gone was her old personality replaced with this snarky figure. But she wore the same face and it terrified Piper.

Reyna sniffed and walked past her, snapping her fingers to Hazel. "Good. Now where's Annabeth? I believe I asked for them both to be brought here."

Hazel tapped her foot from behind her. "She should be on her way. She led the surrender."

Reyna let out a cold laugh as they all entered another room. "Of course they gave up. Such cowards. If New Rome went to war these idiots would be crushed within days. Maybe they were right to bow to our might. Insects have no need to fight."

"We're not cowards." She shouldn't have said it, Piper knew that. But the loathing, the disgust in Reyna's voice made her feel angry. Camp Half -Blood was equally as good as Camp Jupiter. Less organised but just as strong.

The dark skinned woman spun around to face her. There was a gleam in her eye, a hunger for blood. This wasn't the Reyna Piper had grown to care about. She was something darker entirely.

"What did you say."

Reyna's voice was softer than a whisper but it promised her pain if she answered wrong. One hand ran along the hilt of her sword, caressing the metal like it was soft fur.

But Piper was in no mood for being cowardly. She'd prove that woman wrong. Even just being a child of Aphrodite made people think she was weak. Her siblings were seen as prissy makeup gurus that only cared about their faces.

Piper was not that. None of them were. She wasn't going to be judged for whose daughter she was or what camp she belonged to. She was going to fight for herself and them.

"I said we're not cowards," she repeated, looking her straight in the eye. "We are brave and strong and you will do well to remember that."

Reyna slapped her.

It wasn't just a friendly slap, or even the slap of a master punishing a subordinate. No, Reyna hit her with enough force to send her skidding to the cried out, her check red and stinging. She started swearing at the top of her lungs.

"Oh I remember why I liked you," Reyna purred, kneeling down next to her. "So much fire for such a tiny flame. I think you'll be a fun plaything."

"The daughter of Athena is here," Hazel said, lingering in the doorway.

Piper's gaze slid away from Reyna to where the blonde woman stood in the doorway. A dark bruise was already spreading across her face. Annabeth stared at the scene in front of her.

"Reyna what is going on?" she gasped. "Why are you attacking?" She closed her eyes and composed herself. "Where is this coming from? What's wrong with you?"

Reyna tilted her head with an interest gleam in her eyes. "Oh you'll do fine as well. Such a pretty face and so smart too. Daughter of Pluto, knock her out."

Annabeth barely had time to register the command before Hazel struck the hilt of her spatha into the blonde's temple. Piper stared in horror as her friend crumbled to the ground without a word. The dark skinned girl sheathed her sword again.

"Hmph. Take her to my new room," Reyna ordered. "She will be most entertaining."

"Yes Praetor," Hazel said without hesitation. The small girl leaned down and lifted Annabeth as though she was weightless. And then they were gone out the doorway.

Reyna let out a soft purr like noise before running a hand down Piper's cheek. Piper winced and the Praetor let out a mewl. "I'm most sorry about that, McLean," she whispered. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Piper had had enough of this. Enough of whatever the heck was going on. She glared at her. "What do you want?"

Reyna's eyes shone like torchlight. "I want everything." A smirk. "Including you."

Piper opened her mouth to object but a fist thudded into her temple and it all went black.


	2. Dagger

Piper's head was pounding but she opened her eyes anyway. Light blurred her vision and she had to squint. Things gradually started moving.

A blonde head swam above her, moving in and out of focus. They were talking, whoever they were, as a small blurry section was moving up and down. What, she couldn't hear.

Piper pressed a hand to the side of her head. "By the gods," she groaned. "That hurts like a b-"

Reyna, Hazel, Frank. Camp Jupiter. It came back to her. The events that had led to Reyna taking over Camp Half-Blood and imprisoning them. Those creepy grins just lingered in the back of her mind.

Piper shuddered.

"Hey Piper! Piper! Hey, listen to me!"

Something echoed in her ears, a familiar voice. She squinted. Piper then realised she was looking up at Annabeth. The blonde hair should have given it away. She gave her a weak smile. Those grey eyes flooded with relief and her friend pulled her up into a sitting position. Piper's head throbbed but she was able to focus clearly now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Annabeth asked concernedly.

Piper rubbed her head and smiled wearily at the girl. "Hurts like hell but I'll be okay. You?"

Annabeth nodded. "Hazel just knocked me out. No lasting damage. But that's a nasty bruise you've got."

Piper touched her cheek and winced at the pain that spread from the tender flesh. Reyna had hit her so hard she'd gone sprawling. No wonder it hurt so much. She wasn't surprised it had bruised over so quickly .

"It doesn't matter," she shrugged. "What's going on, how long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Annabeth admitted. "I don't know what happened. It's been strangely quiet for Camp Half-Blood. Usually there are at least birds singing but.., nothing. There's nothing."

Piper staggered to her feet, Annabeth gazing up at her. Her head spun but she managed to focus. The questions that she needed to answer. Where was she? It was a room, a bedroom with a hefty looking door and wide windows. They were somewhere in the Big House.

Piper walked across to the window and peered open, one hand touching her mouth. From here she could see all the Cabins and from each flew a purple flag. The flag of Camp Jupiter. Any mark of Camp Half-Blood had either been taken down or destroyed.

Their conquerors marched around the place, patrolling or just proving a point. But they didn't make a sound, they just seemed to glide across the grass. Not a single member of Camp Half-Blood was to be seen. Her friends, her siblings… Where were they?

Annabeth joined her at the window, one hand touching her shoulder. Piper skimmed her fingers off her hand and sighed. "Something's taken over Camp Jupiter," the blonde whispered in her ear. "We need to find out what it is."

"It's.. It's some sort of possession. Mind control," Piper said. "... Who has the power to do that?"

"The only creatures that I know can do that are the Eidolons," Annabeth admitted. "But they take over the body, not change their personality. But with both Roman and Greek mythology, there could be an endless number of monsters."

"Isn't the sun so beautiful?" a sarcastic voice cooed. "Look at the two of you, all pretty and emo gazing out the window together."

Piper whipped around only to find Reyna and Frank standing behind them. Wearing purple in the Roman fashion she looked astoundingly regal. A white toga curled around her lush body. A simple band of golden twine sat on her head, a crown for the new queen of Camp Half-Blood.

Frank was silent.

"Surprised, Ms Chase," the praetor purred, coming into the room. "That you haven't got some plan of escape yet. I must say, I'm quite disappointed. You don't live up to your reputation."

Piper dropped Annabeth's hand and took a step forward. Reyna's head tilted, eyes lighting up. Piper grasped for her words. "What the hell happened to you, Reyna?" she gasped. "We're friends. This isn't you. What happened?"

For a few seconds no one said anything. Annabeth was silent but supporting at her shoulder. Frank didn't look as though his expression had changed. Reyna just had that smirk on her face.

"Many things have happened to me but none of your concern," the dark haired woman yawned. She arched an eyebrow.

"Why are you here? Why are we here?" Annabeth interrupted. "There's a reason you have us here. Why?"

"Oh I'm so glad you asked that, Annabeth," Reyna smiled. "It'll make the transition so much more dramatic."

"What?"

Suddenly it started raining and when she said raining, Piper meant it started lashing. The light from outside vanished behind dark clouds and the foursome were left in darkness. Dramatics? She didn't have a clue how Reyna knew that was going to happen but it did.

"Where is your dagger, Annabeth?" the praetor asked quietly.

Her friend started, obviously confused. "My dagger? What the… Why?"

Reyna's smile was different from the time before and there was definitely something dark to it. Twisted and cold coiled deep within. "I need it."

"You… You know I lost it. In.. In Tartarus. I haven't been using it in months."

Reyna looked taken back, something of the old her returning. "Oh. Oh." She touched her head. "I guess… That did happen… Damn. I can't remember." The woman started shaking. "Why?! Why won't she let me?"

In the dark Piper saw Reyna's face twist into one of fury. Her eyes seemed to glow and she took a step back. Reyna let out a throaty gasp and froze.

For a few seconds Piper thought Reyna was coming back to them, that she'd fought them off but the smirk that followed just crushed her hopes. Her lip curled in frustration. "Poor brother. He will rise again. I know he will. I just don't. Know. How."

"Who are you?" Annabeth tried her tackle now. "What are you? And what have you done to Reyna?"

Reyna have her a twisted smile. "Please. Don't you recognise me? It's still me, Annabeth. Still the same old RARA that we all know and love! Hmph. Just-" Reyna spun on her heel. "-without the limitations of honour and fear. Well met, Adios, friends, I'm sure we'll talk later."

She sassily stalked out. Frank silently left after her, the door locking securely behind them. And Piper never felt more hopeless.

Annabeth braced both hands against the windowsill, grey eyes searching the campus. "There has to be something I'm missing," she muttered to herself. "Something that's the key. What brother is she talking about? What does she mean? What is she?"

Piper watched her think and a distant memory popped into her head. "Percy was right."

"Excuse me?"

"You do do that cute thing with your nose when you're thinking hard." Piper suddenly blushed. "Not sure why I was thinking of that. Sorry. Not useful."

"It's okay," Annabeth sighed. "I just… this problem... I don't know. And I hate not knowing."

"We'll just start small, no need to get the whole cut now. We just need a goal. Something that we need right now and can focus on."

Annabeth looked back at her. "To find out where our friends are. Camp Jupiter must have them locked away somewhere. If we find them, we stand a chance against whatever has taken Camp Jupiter."

"Right, first objective decided. Second?"

Annabeth's smile made her heart beat faster in her chest. "We need to contact our boyfriends."


	3. Distractions

Contacting Percy and Jason wasn't as easy as you'd think. Surely, if they just had a rainbow or water to make one, they could just Iris message them? But the messages weren't working. The coin just splashed through and out the other side.

Piper didn't know what to do. What could they do? Annabeth's phone was missing, probably taken by Reyna. There were no other phones they could use. They were basically isolated from the outside world.

But inside Camp Half-Blood was another story.

Being contained to the Big House meant their methods of finding out where their friends were was limited. Of course, they'd tried to escape from the house but some kind of barrier was surrounding it. A magic one that they had yet to find a way to get out of.

But Reyna somewhat left them to their own devices, free to roam around the house as much as they liked. Which was kinda stupid because this gave them access to a ton of magical items scattered around the building.

But as far as they could see, none were actually useful.

Piper was rummaging through a box in the attic, trying to find something. Anything that they could use. But realistically it was just a box of old junk. Honestly. Why did they keep this useless trash? No one ever looked at it and it was never used. No reason.

She let out a sigh and sat back, a small cloud of dust erupting from her movement. "There's nothing here, 'Beth," she moaned, rubbing the back of her neck. "You'd think as children of the gods we'd have something that could help us out here."

Annabeth's blonde head popped out from behind a table. A layer of dust sat atop her hair, turning it to a grey sheen. Her eyes gleamed bright in the shadows. "Just keep looking. There's something here, I can feel it. I just don't know what it is."

Piper stared at her in wonder. "Sometimes I'd kill to have your faith." But she dove back into the mess anyway, searching, looking.

Annabeth made a noise. "Sometimes it's all that's kept me going…"

Piper wasn't sure how to answer that but she was sure her friend was talking about the time in Tartarus. Both she and Percy still had nightmares about that place. Even Nico, the literal son of the underworld, shuddered whenever he thought about it. What horrors had been down there, she didn't even want to know.

Piper's hand brushed something soft and she grabbed a hold of it. Oh it was reallly soft, such a texture... Out of the box came a long, silky scarf. Piper frowned at it before groaning.

At first glance it looked like a normal, probably fashionable scarf that'd be used by girls or any guys. But up close the magic and the scent of it told her exactly who it belonged to.

Her mother.

Love magic clung to the fabric like cobwebs to flies. It was practically rolling off it, threatening to drown her. The whole thing seemed to gleam and sparkle in such a way that Piper felt her skin prickle. No thanks.

She was about to toss it away when Annabeth suddenly appeared behind her.

"What have you got-...! That's Aphrodite's scarf!" the blonde gasped, grabbing it from her. Her friend could not stop staring at it. Her eyes were open wide, her mouth pursed like she did when she was trying to be quiet.

And she started rubbing it against her cheek.

Piper watched in a horrid fascination as Annabeth rubbed the scarf against her face. The expression of pure bliss was just creepy and weird. With trembling fingers, Annabeth stroked it, making a noise that sounded almost like purring.

That was the last straw.

Piper forcefully pulled it from her and just like that, Annabeth snapped out of it. A red blush spread across her cheeks. "Oh my gods, I.., I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, love magic, it just… Wow…"

Love magic? That was what it did? Piper stared down at the scarf in her hands. For some reason, she just really didn't feel like rubbing it against her face. Which she assumed was because of her godly parent. So she was immune to the owner of this scarf. Annabeth gazed at her hands in an almost longing way.

An idea clicked in her head. "This is it. This is what we can use."

Annabeth still seemed a little flustered from what had happened but nodded anyway. "You have a plan?"

Piper stood up, slinging the scarf around her neck. It settled in place, seeming to like her for some unknown reason. She looked at Annabeth with an arched eyebrow. Her friend stared back in confusion.

"Hey girl," she smirked, throwing her her flirtiest smile. "Wanna hang out?"

The physical reaction of the blonde made her want to laugh. She blushed even more and her arms jerked forward, forcefully stopped by her will. She clamped a hand over her mouth and whimpered.

It was even better than she'd planned.

With her charmspeak and this scarf infused with love magic, maybe she could distract Reyna for long enough. Charmspeak on its one wouldn't be enough to entice the Praetor. After all it only worked well if the person was attracted to you or didn't know you could use it.

So neither worked for her. But with this scarf and hopefully a blessing from her mom, she could pull this off.

Piper smiled. "Did that work maybe too well?"

Annabeth made a noise in her throat and then closed her eyes. After a few deep breaths she finally steadied herself. Reopening, she let out a sigh. "That's insane. I've a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend. I should not be wanting to take you right now."

Piper felt her face flush scarlet and she hurriedly took it off. Nothing seemed to happen. She shook her head, trying to ignore what she'd said. It was the magic working. Obviously.

"Hopefully with this I can distract Reyna long enough for you to find our friends. Free them maybe. Do something."

Annabeth nodded but she seemed somewhat distracted. But she agreed. it was the best thing they'd got so far anyway.

Piper took a deep breath. "Let's go seduce a Roman."


	4. Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm hoping to wrap this up soon, idk I just have a load of multichaptered fics that I need to update and I want to write new stuff so yeah. A few chapters give or take.

Piper awkwardly adjusted her new found clothes, if you could even call them that. Why they'd been able to find lingerie in the house, she didn't even want to know. But after a search she and Annabeth had found a wardrobe full of skimpy outfits.

The air was cool against her bare skin and Piper tugged at the lacy bra, trying to somehow make it cover more skin. That wasn't working. "'Beth, this can't be necessary at all."

Annabeth emerged from the closet, fabric draped across her arm. She looked away from Piper, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "If you're going to seduce Reyna, you need to look the part. Besides, you look great. Don't worry."

Piper picked up the scarf and draped it around her neck. It made her feel slightly better but the amount of skin shown was making her uncomfortable. She knew that if this was going to work, she'd need to go all out. But even so, that didn't mean she was exactly happy doing it.

She gazed at herself in the mirror, scanning her body up and down. True, she wasn't ugly, quite the opposite really. She could understand that she was attractive. It just… wasn't her in any way.

Annabeth came up behind her, holding a silky robe. "This might make you feel better."

Her friend stepped towards her and though she didn't stop, Piper could see physical reaction coming near her with the scarf did. She could see the thoughts whirring around in her head, thoughts that Annabeth probably was trying not to think at all.

Piper took the robe and slid it over her shoulders, thankful for the warmth and the coverage. She looked back at the mirror.

"Is this even going to work?" she muttered.

Because if it didn't, the praetor was just going to laugh at her and besides the embarrassment, the consequences wouldn't be so great. For truing to escape who knew what she'd do? They were still alive. Though the reasons were unknown, Reyna certainly wanted something from the two of them. But that didn't mean she'd need both of them.

"I believe you can do it," Annabeth breathed from behind her. "For everyone's sake. And ours."

Piper sighed. Talk about pressure. She wondered what the others were doing, where they were being kept. If they were even still here. Also where Percy and Jason were. The boys weren't due back for a while. Though they probably wouldn't be much help in the figuring-out-what-is-going-on aspect, it would help to have some muscle power if anything.

Piper turned around to look at Annabeth. Beautiful grey eyes were watching her carefully, a guarded shield hiding the feelings within. Annabeth smiled at her.

"It's not just me who should be nervous," Piper smiled. "You're going to have to sneak past all the Camp Jupiter guards. Without being caught. You think you can do it?"

Annabeth chuckled. "I've faced worse than demigods," she reassured her. "This will be easy compared to the Titans."

Piper didn't have any disbelief in that statement. She'd heard tales of everything her friend had gone through and faced. Even falling into Tartarus… sneaking by the guards was nothing.

Piper leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. It was impulse, she couldn't stop herself. Annabeth flushed red and let out an awkward squeak. It was just the scarf, it had to be.

Piper grinned. "Good luck anyway."

Annabeth touched her cheek, looking skirtish. "You too." They parted quickly, Annabeth looking so embarrassed. Piper mainly attributed it to the scarf's magic.

Piper settled in a room of the hallway of the entrance, nervously tapping her hand against her leg. Annabeth was hiding somewhere near the door. How long they'd wait they weren't sure. But eventually, Reyna would have to come back. They had something she needed.

Anxious minutes turned into hours and Piper felt herself falling asleep on the couch. Eventually she did fall asleep without even realising. Her dreams were dark and clouded, no clear image coming out to meet her. But things, creatures twisted in the shadows. Stalking her, wanting to hurt her, tearing into her.

When she opened her eyes she realised she hadn't woken up naturally. She been woken up by someone entering the house. The door closed and footsteps made their way down the hall.

"Girls! Guess who's back?" Reyna's voice clearly swept down the hall.

Piper sat up, rolling her shoulders. Now her part came. She was ready, she could do this.

"Ah Piper! There you are! I-!"

The praetor walked into the room, a grin plastered on her face. She was dressed still in her toga, the golden crown on her head glinting in the light. Still as beautiful as ever.

But she faltered when she saw her. Piper lay on the couch, scarf draped across her shoulder. Her legs were kicked up behind her and Piper gave her her flirtiest smile. Reyna started to stutter in confusion.

"What…? Pi-...! I..."

Piper rose off the couch and prowled across to Reyna, biting her lip. The closer she got, the stronger the effect of the magic was. Reyna cleared her throat, obviously trying to focus.

"Hey," Piper purred, running a hand down Reyna's cheek. "Come here."

She poured all the charmspeak she could into that command and for a second, she thought it hadn't worked. But a muscle in Reyna's jaw jumped and she followed her obediently. Taking the praetor's hand she pulled her back to the couch.

She sat her down on it, though Reyna was clearly trying to fight off her magic. Piper flicked her hair back over her shoulder and settled down so she was straddling her. Reyna's eyes were dark but there was something in them. But when Piper leaned down she could see a circle of blue in her left eye. It was pulsing, as if trying to fight something.

"Excuse me… what-?! Piper!"

Piper shrugged the robe off her shoulders and the reaction it got out of Reyna was gold, even for the situation. The dark haired girl let out a shaky exhale and ran her eyes up and down her body.

Whatever she'd come in for had been long forgotten and the scarf was working wonders. Reyna's hands settled on her hips, touch cautious.

Piper rested her elbows on the woman's shoulders, securely pushing her back into the couch. Reyna stared up at her, the blue circle shuddering within her eye. It was getting smaller, weaker.

"Like what you see?" Piper licked her lips.

The blue vanished from her eye and Reyna's head snapped back. When she looked back down her expression was different. "Piper…"

Reyna was back. The real Reyna was sitting in front of her. But for only a few seconds. Suddenly the blue was back and it surged again, pulsing brugtly against the brown.

Reyna's face twisted, something within her fighting with itself. It was now or never to spark the fire between them. Piper reached to cup her face and leaned down. The praetor paused, seeming to struggle.

"Kiss me," Piper exhaled.

Reyna's hands tightened on her waist and the blue vanished completely. Somehow, for some reason, Piper was managing to break the hold the creature had on Reyna.

Reyna kissed her, strong and passionate and Piper didn't hesitate to respond. She pressed her back into the couch, a thumb brushing along her jaw. Reyna lifted her up and spun them around so they were lying across the couch. The praetor settled on top of her, lips never leaving her.

Piper ran her hand along her neck, encouraging, keeping her on her. Teeth nipped at her lower lip before tugging it completely and she let out a low groan.

Now not gonna lie but Piper was intensely attracted to Reyna. Ever since they'd met she'd couldn't stop gazing at those strong legs, that beautiful face, her muscles, her everything. She was stunning. So even if this was to try and save the camp, she was enjoying this.

Reyna broke away from her, gasping. She gazed down at Piper, the blue flickering in her eye. "Piper…! I can't… I can't keep fighting this… it's too strong, it's got me…" There was strain across her face.

Piper cupped her cheek. "Just relax," she breathed. "Relax and stay with me…"

She pressed her forehead against Reyna's and exhaled. She could felt her breath, hot and panting against her lips. Piper ran a hand into her hair, steadying her breath. Reyna was trembling beneath her fingers.

"We just need time."

Reyna shuddered but leaned down to kiss her again.

However long they'd do this for, Piper would do it. She would use all her power and the magic to hold Reyna's gaze in her own. It was helping the praetor fight off whatever was controlling her. Why, she didn't know.

But they kept kissing, kept moving together. Keeping whatever was holding her mind captive at bay.


	5. Patterns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do I even ship at this point ah

Annabeth watched as Reyna entered the room where Piper waited and couldn't help the pang of jealousy she felt in her chest. She'd been getting this stupid little pining moments so frequently recently.

Even before Piper got that stupid scarf. She loved Percy, she really did, she just didn't know if…. It was still in that way anymore. She hadn't said anything to either of them, hoping to figure it out herself.

When Percy and Jason had left, she'd been pumped. What a time to be able to find out what she really felt towards Piper. The training session in the morning had only been the beginning of her quest.

Seeing Piper hot and sweaty, face flushed but her muscles gleaming and that laugh on her tongue, Annabeth knew that it wasn't something friendly. But what it was she still needed to find out.

And naturally didn't get the chance because of Camp Jupiter attacking. What luck she had. Why couldn't things go good for her.

She heard Piper and Reyna talking in low hushed murmurs, tones not in anyway friendly, and tried to push her jealous thoughts from her mind.

The scarf had been the last straw. The magic was so strong, enhancing her own feelings and pushing her to act on them. She almost had, there in the act when they'd been alone. She'd almost kissed Piper, almost pushed her back against the wall.

But she managed to stop herself at the last second.

A part of her regretted it but also she knew now was not the time. It was never the time.

Annabeth shook her head and prowled towards the door. To her absolute horror she realised Reyna hadn't come alone. Reyna never came alone to see them, they'd just never really noticed Frank when he stood in the shadows. He never spoke, didn't looked anywhere just stood.

He stood by the door, arms by his side. His face was shadowed, his expression hidden. He was still, unsettling so.

She needed to do something. She had to get out. With Piper distracting Reyna she only had one chance. If she screwed this up they might not get another.

He still hadn't spotted her so she had time and the element of surprise. How the heck was she going to get out? She knew a blow that could knock someone out for hours, one that she could probably execute.

But as the son of a war God, Frank was probably more than capable of defending himself against her. She was unarmed while he probably had a number of weapons on him, not to mention his family's ability.

What luck she had.

Fuck it. Annabeth took a deep breath and darted out from the doorway. Like lightening she ran leaping up behind him. The side of her hand struck him at the back of the neck, aiming for the right pressure point.

But he didn't crumple.

Annabeth landed, hands coming up in a fighting stance. She may have lost the element of surprise but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Frank didn't look as though he had a weapon on him so maybe this fight would be fair.

But Frank hardly reacted. He just twisted his head to look at her. The blankness and pure darkness in his eyes terrified her. He stared without seeing. A bead of sweat rolled down his head. The muscle of his neck were tense, like he was struggling. He didn't make a move towards her.

Annabeth didn't really understand but she'd take it anyway. She grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. Of course, seeing as the caster was inside they were able to exit. The cold air hit her like a sledgehammer but she fled out of the house.

Frank didn't follow and the door closed behind her. How odd. How strange.

Silently she sent a small prayer to the gods to keep Piper safe. Because now there was no one that could help her friend if things went bad.

The patrols were easy to spot in the dark, each trio carrying a bright burning torch to light their way. They weaved their way all over camp, several groups at a time.

Annabeth climbed to the top of a cabin and lay on her belly, trying to figure out the pattern of their movements. She'd been worried there wouldn't be one as humans don't often follow patterns but to her surprise one quickly cropped up.

Seven patrols were out and moving at walking pace around the camp like clockwork. Twenty one demigods, each armed and seasoned warriors. Each group had a route, one that they followed to the for, no detours or pauses. She watched about four rotations before confirming each blind spot she needed to run through.

It did strike her as odd, she'd admit. They seemed to be running as if they'd been programmed and left alone. She'd thought that maybe a hoard of creatures had taken over but seeing this, she suspected it was only one.

Which meant that whatever they were they were distracted. Piper was doing her job far too well.

Annabeth slid of the building and set off running, making sure to keep her footsteps light. She had no doubt that even if they were left alone that if a patrol spotted her they'd try to kill her.

After watching the rotations she'd noticed a certain area that seemed to be under heavy protection and attention. They circled close to it often. This was where her friends were being kept she guessed.

It hadn't been there before yet looked sturdily built. Percy had told her all about how amazing and quick the Romans were at building fortresses and this was no exception. It amazed it to say the least. A building like that, what design did they use? How did they make up for the weak foundations? One day she'd find out.

That building was where she aimed for.

The patrols swept around but she kept our of their light, ducking and dodging behind doors and corners. Not one spotted her. They walked like robots in a one-two-one-two fashion. Their heads didn't turn and they didn't chat with each other.

It was horrifying. Her friends, reduce to these… These puppets! When she found out what was doing this she'd make sure to send them back to Tartarus.

The last patrol passed by and Annabeth charged towards the building. Only to be met with a similar barrier like the one that had been on the Big House. Scrabbling at the front door she found the handle and pulled.

Maybe the spell wasn't what she thought it was because it opened with slight protest. Peering inside, there were no guard inside but she heard breathing, muffled voices and grumpy complaining.

She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Here was her camp, weakened but they were ready. They'd fight.

She entered the fortress, a plan already forming in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^-^


End file.
